Su Unico Y Verdadero Amor (EDITANDO)
by Lizzie Hearts15
Summary: Daring el chico mas egocéntrico de ever after high, se enamora de una princesa, sin embargo, no es la encantadora Apple, si no la imperativa Lizzie Hearts. El no es el único en poner sus ojos en una villana, su hermano Dexter Charming esta enamorado de la benevolente Raven Queen, sin embargo amos enfrentan un dilema, ¿Seguir sus destinos predeterminados o seguir sus corazones?
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Daring el chico más egocéntrico de todo ever after high, se enamora de una princesa, sin embargo, no es la encantadora Apple White, si no la imperativa Lizzie Hearts. Él no es el único en poner los ojos en una villana, su hermano Dexter Charming está profundamente enamorado de la benevolente Raven Queen, sin embargo, ambos enfrentaran un dilema ¿Seguir sus destinos predeterminados o seguir el instinto de sus corazones

Bueno antes que nada debo de pedir una gran disculpa, primero que nada, por haberme ausentado durante tanto tiempo, segundo porque este fanfic tiene faltas de ortografía y algunas frases no tienen coherencia, sin embargo, decidí reescribir todo el fanfic porque en verdad me gustaba todas las cosas que tenía planeadas, po razón casi nunca actualizaba y si lo llegaba hacer los capítulos eran demasiado cortos, de todos modos espero que le den una segunda oportunidad a este fanfiction, mi más sincera disculpa, y espero que disfruten el primer capitulo


	2. Capitulo 1

Era un dia normal en ever after high, o al menos eso parecía, quien diría que las cosas pueden cambiar en un instante, y al parecer también las personas.

Daring Charming una vez fue un chico dulce, bondadoso, generoso y humilde, sin embargo, todo eso lo había dejado atrás, con el paso del tiempo se volvió arrogante, egocéntrico, vanidoso y chocante.

Elizabeth Hearts, toda una dulzura cuando era una pequeña, tan inocente y tranquila, ahora en su adolescencia ella oculta todo eso bajo la imagen de una futura reina imperativa, con un carácter imponente y siempre malhumorada, sin embargo, ella no toleraba la vanidad y el egocentrismo.

¿Qué divertido no? Dos personas que al parecer son tan diferentes (Pero a la vez tan iguales) acababan de tener una cita en la cual habían descubierto el amor más puro que se pueda dar, el primer amor.

Por primera vez Daring no se había visto al espejo ni una sola vez en el día, y por su parte Lizzie estaba tan concentrada recordando cada momento de aquella cita que había bajado su guardia y por primera vez se le vio con una sonrisa.

A pesar de no poder dejar de pensar en Lizzie, Daring se encontraba preocupado por las dudas que ese sentimiento en el pecho que le causaba la princesa de corazones se interpondría en su deseo por complacer a su padre y ser el rey de ever after.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Dexter para buscar un consejo.

-Dex, Dexter, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Rompiste tu espejo otra vez?- Dexter se burlo.

-No, nada de eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo una duda y creo que tú puedes responderla-Dijo Daring serio.

-Mm está bien ¿Cuál es esa duda?

-¿Tu cambiarias tu destino por una chica?

Dexter se sorprendió, Daring siempre alardeaba que su destino era el mejor de todos, y ahora estaba dudando sobre eso.

-Woah, tu, Daring Charming, EL Daring Charming ¿Pensando en cambiar su destino?- Dexter acomodo sus gafas.

-Aun no lo sé Dex, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

-Mmm bueno, primero hay que tomar en cuenta varias cosas, ¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente por esa chica?

-Bueno hoy tuve mi primera cita con ella, pero no fue la típica cita perfecta, fue una cita muy divertida, al principio ella se negaba, pero conforme fue avanzando la cita ella me mostro un lado muy dulce y tierno que a nadie le había mostrado.

\- ¿Estás enamorado?

-No, no lo sé, es muy pronto para decirlo.

-Tie-tienes razón.

-Pero ¿Algún faltan otros puntos no?

-Eh, eso lo veremos conforme avance la situación, por ahora debemos ir a nuestra practica de Bookball.

Daring y Dexter salieron de su habitación y se dirigían hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

-No entiendo porque me preguntaste eso a mí, debiste ir con Cupid.

-Oh, ¿con la hermosa chica que tienes en la friendzone?

-Daring cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo ella es mi mejor amiga y ella solo me ve como su mejor amigo.

-Dex, tú en verdad necesitas más aumento en tus gafas.

-Lo que tu digas Daring- Dexter rodo los ojos.

-Lo que intento decir es, esa chica tan pura y dulce es mejor opción para ti que la gótica de Raven Queen- Dijo Daring alzando la voz a propósito.

-Shh, te pueden escuchar.

-Eso espero, en verdad ¿Cuándo le piensas decir lo que sientes?

-Cuando esté listo se lo diré.

-Sabes, en cien años, Briar despertara de largo sueño, y tu aun no estarás listo- Daring se quedó callado durante unos segundos pero luego se echó a reír.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de chicas una contenta Lizzie Hearts despertaba la curiosidad de las demás princesas.

-Hola Lizzie.

De solo escuchar esa voz Lizzie trago saliva, ahora lo único que quería hacer era olvidar todo el asunto de la cita.

-Hola Apple- Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-Hoy te ves especialmente linda, deberías de sonreír más.- Dijo con la sonrisa mas dulce que Lizzie jamas habia visto.

-Eh gracias, lo tomare en cuenta, yo, yo me tengo que ir.

Lizzie se fue lo más rápido que pudo, en verdad no sabía como iba a poder hablar con Apple sin sentirse culpable, fue solo una cita y un beso en la mejilla con un príncipe, pero no cualquier príncipe, si no Daring Charming el príncipe destinado de Apple White, la princesa más dulce que Lizzie había conocido.

Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando se topó con la persona correcta.

-Hola Cupid.

-Hola Lizzie- dijo Cupid Alegre.

-Mmm, yo nece...

-Necesitas un consejo-Dijo Cupid guiñando un ojo- Ven, sígueme.

Caminaron un poco mas y llegaron a la habitacion de Cupid.

-Así que- Cupid se sentó en su cama- La futura reina de corazones necesita un consejo.

-Bueno en realidad aun no se como decir esto.

-Ven- le dio un golpecito a su cama- Siéntate, ahora dime todo lo que tengas que decir.

-Bueno, acabo de tener mi primera cita.

A Cupid se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Ay, eso es lo mas encantador que he escuchado hoy, perdón, continua.

-En realidad cambiaras de opinión cuando te diga que fue con Daring Charming.

-Ohh, bueno, yo no lo conozco lo suficientemente bien.

-Y estoy segura que lo único que sabes es que es un vanidoso mujeriego, eso es todo lo que yo sabia también.

-Bueno, no es exactamente tan encantador pero necesito saber mas sobre su cita ¿Como fue?

-No entrare en detalles, pero al principio yo no aceptaba pero al final lo hice y fue...-Lizzie pauso por un momento.

-¿Y fue...?

-Fue la mejor primera cita que hubiera deseado, en realidad me mostró un lado que no conocía de el.

-Interesante.-Dijo sonriendo- Pero, ¿Cual es tu duda o preocupación?

-Bueno, como ya te había dicho yo nunca había tenido una cita y jamas había sentido algo como lo que me hizo sentir hoy.

-¿Amor?- Dijo Cupid uniendo sus manos.

-No lo se, es demasiado pronto para eso.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que piensas el tiempo lo dirá.

-Le pedí que nuestra "relación" fuera secreta, en verdad tengo miedo que alguien nos descubra y le diga a alguien.

-Entiendo, corazón contra destino, ¿Sabes?, por eso yo estoy aquí, para hacerle ver a las personas que aveces seguir el deseo de tu corazón es lo correcto.

Lizzie se fue agradeciéndole a Cupid por haberla escuchado, sin embargo aun tenia muchas dudas en la cabeza, las mismas dudas que tenia Daring, pero una en especial era la que no dejaba de pasar por sus cabezas, ¿Sera esto amor?

**_Holaaaa! Sigo sintiendo que el capitulo es muy corto, como sea espero que les guste y si ven algún error por favor háganme saberlo, gracias por leer. _**


	3. ¿Otra Roybel?

Cupido prefirió no decir nada y mejor se fue, Daring la vio pero no dijo nada no quería arruinar el momento

-Te amo lizzie-Dijo Daring mirando a lizzie

-Yo también a ti

-Sabes he estado pensando en…No cumplir mi destino-Al decir esto Lizzie lo miro sorprendida

-No puedes hacerle esto a Apple, después de todo serás el rey supremo y no quiero arruinarlo

-Tu no arruinaras nada al contrario lo mejoraras

-Yo no creo eso y me tengo que ir a villanía general

-pero falta mucho para que comiencen las clases

-sí pero tengo que preguntarle algo a Raven-Lizzie le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, Daring se preguntó si Lizzie no quería renunciar a ser la reina de corazones se fue a EAH y en la entrada se encontró con Apple, Briar y Blondie quienes de inmediato lo saludaron

-Hola Daring escuche lo de Hopper y tu hermana ¿tienes algún detalle jugoso de su primera cita?-Dijo Blondie tratando de averiguar algo para su programa "perfecto" cosa que molesto un poco a Briar

-Eso no te debe de importar-Dijo Briar con tono muy serio

-Tranquila Briar-Dijo Apple tratando de consolar a Briar quien estaba enamorada de Hopper-Por cierto Daring te veo en el almuerzo, no puedo esperar el día del legado para estar por siempre juntos, me voy a princesiologia.

-Si…Claro

-Perfecto-Dijo Apple muy ilusionada

Lizzie estaba en su casillero buscando sus libros cuando vio a Raven entrando a villanía general, ella corrió a alcanzarla

-Raven!-Grito lizzie

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Raven preocupada

-Veras Raven a mí no me gusta ser tan malvada y últimamente he estado pensando ¿Qué tal si no quiero ser la próxima reina de corazones?

-Tienes que seguir tu corazón y…

-¿Qué?!-Interrumpió Apple que las estaba escuchando ya que quería hablar con Raven

-¿Apple que haces aquí? –Dijo Lizzie un poco alterada

-Yo venía a hablar con Raven y me doy cuenta de que quiere que todos desaparezcan, no la escuches Lizzie, todos tenemos que seguir nuestro destino.

-Eso no es cierto, todos tenemos derecho a seguir nuestro corazón

-Tú lo que quieres es verme sufrir-Dijo Apple casi llorando

-Claro que no, yo solo quiero escribir mi propio destino, mi propio final feliz

-Los rebels no tienen finales felices en cambio los que siguen su destino si, Lizzie eres una royal y tú tienes un final feliz no lo desperdicies

-Yo tengo que pensarlo, me siento un poco mal Raven dile a baba yaga que no podre asistir a clases por favor.

Dicho esto Lizzie se fue a su habitación pensando en todo lo que dijo Apple ,

-tal vez ella tiene razón…


	4. Besos prohibidos

Hopper estaba muy feliz con Darling, de verdad estaba enamorado, el noto que Briar estaba triste pero no le importo, él le rogo muchas veces y ella solo lo rechazo por ahora el solo quería ser feliz con la hermosa hermana de los hermanos Charming.

-Hoy en princesiologia Holly o'hair dijo el cuento de Apple al revés fue muy divertido y… ¿Te pasa algo?

-No solamente últimamente he tenido problemas

-¿Son mis hermanos? , ya estoy harta de que siempre mis novios terminen conmigo porque Daring o Dex los golpeo y…

-No, yo nunca terminaría contigo hermosa-Dijo Hopper sonriendo

-aww, por eso te amo tanto-Dijo Darling mientras lo abrazaba

En ese instante Briar veía como la persona que amaba estaba con otra y eso le dolía mucho Apple noto eso y trato de consolar a su amiga

-Briar, sé que estas triste pero ¿qué te parece si hacemos una fiesta?

-¿Para qué? si no hay ningún motivo para celebrar-En ese instante Apple se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la relación de Hopper y Darling le había afectado así que decidió hacer algo para que Hopper y Briar estuvieran juntos.

-Briar me puedes esperar un momento

-Si como tu digas

Apple espero a que se fuera Darling para hablar con Hopper

-hey Hopper Briar se siente un poco mal y llevaba semanas planeando una fiesta y no quiere cancelarla, ¿podrías ayudarla?

Hopper no quería ayudarla porque aun sentía algo por ella pero no se pudo negar, Apple se fue feliz ya que si Briar cooperaba su plan saldría perfecto, llego a la mesa en la que estaba sentada Briar y le conto su plan, esa tarde Briar y Hopper estaban en un antro solos decorando, no se hablaban hasta que Briar rompió el hielo

-Y ¿Cómo te va con Darling?

-Excelente

-Me alegro por ti

-¿Y tú no tienes novio?

-No para nada, estoy esperando a mi príncipe azul que…

-Vendrá en cien años para despertarte con un beso y blah blah-Dijo Hopper molesto. Briar se sorprendió al ver la actitud de Hopper.

-¿Y tú como sabes que iba a decir eso?-dijo Briar fingiendo estar sorprendida

-Porque eso siempre me lo decías a mí-Dijo Hopper un poco triste

Briar se acercó a Hopper y le dijo

-Eso era antes de que te amara

Hopper la tomo de la cintura la miro a los ojos tratando de averiguar si ella mentía pero no se pudo resistir, era algo que él deseaba hacer desde hace tiempo, la beso ,pero después de uno segundos se separó de ella y dijo

-Esto está mal, yo salgo con Darling y si se entera me dejara

-Hopper ella no tiene por qué enterarse-Dijo Briar guiñándole un ojo

Al ver esto Hopper la beso intensamente, Briar disfrutaba de los besos de Hopper aunque fueran prohibidos.


	5. Secretos

Dexter estaba sentado en una banca, observando las estrellas cuando Raven llego y le dijo

-¿Me puedo sentar?

-Claro que si Raven, y ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Mmm bien, es difícil ser "mala" y más cuando tu compañera es lizzie, y a ti ¿Cómo te fue?

-Mal, mi padre siempre me regaña solo porque no soy tan bueno como Daring.

-Tu padre está equivocado-Dijo Raven acercándose a Dexter-Tu eres mucho mejor que Daring

-¿Enserio crees eso?-Dexter también se acercó más a ella

-Sí, tú siempre vas a ser el mejor de todos.

Dexter se acercó aún más y la beso, Raven solamente continúo besándolo. Después del beso Raven dijo

-Dex te amo pero

-¿pero?

-No hay que decir nada aún, si Apple se entera tendré muchos problemas y por ahora ya no quiero pelear más con ella

-No te preocupes amor, será nuestro secreto.

Dexter abrazo a Raven y se quedaron por un largo tiempo ,mientrasHopper no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso con Briar, él amaba a Darling pero el recuerdo de Briar era más fuerte. Cuando de repente entro Faybelle a su dormitorio

-Hola mi lindo sapito

-Faybelle que quieres te repito que yo no quero nada de ti.

-¿Ni si quiera mi silencio?

-¿A… que te refieres?-Dijo Hopper nervioso y al momento se transformó en sapo

-Bueno es que ayer yo estaba en la villa final del libro y vi el antro que estaba completamente solo, vi que la puerta estaba abierta y decidí entrar y… ¿A quién crees que vi besándose con Briar?

-Por favor no digas nada, Yo amo a Darling y no la quiero perder.

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de besar a Briar

-Por favor, hare lo que me pidas

-Hopper, Sé que no te gusto pero hay otra forma de comprar mi silencio

-Dime cual es y yo te prometo que lo hare-Dijo Hopper muy interesado en la oferta de aquella hada malvada.

-Perfecto te veo después de mi entrenamiento de porristas

-Si claro

Faybelle se fue de la habitación y Hopper se sentía preocupado, no confiaba para nada en ella. Aunque el sabía que lo que le pediría Faybelle no era nada bueno ,pero tenía que hacerlo ,no quería perder a Darling y pagaría el precio que fuera por el silencio de su pequeño secreto.


	6. La maldad esta en todos lados

Hopper llego justo después de la práctica de Faybelle, solamente estaba ella y lo miraba como si estuviera muy feliz de que sus malvados planes se realizarían con éxito.

-Bien ya estoy aquí, dime cual es el precio de tu silencio

-Es muy fácil lo que tienes que hacer, tal vez no lo quieras hacer pero imagina que Daring y dexter al enterarse lo que le hacías a su hermanita, o el rey Charming, espero que estés dispuesto a hacer lo que te digo

-Continua-Dijo Hopper un poco preocupado sobre lo que había en mente de la malvada Faybelle

-Tienes que poner esta poción en la bebida de tu amante Briar-Dijo Faybelle, Hopper examino la mirada, reflejaba odio hacia Briar aunque tambien un enorme placer ya que solo ella sabía para que era esa poción.

-¿Para qué sirve esto Faybelle?

-No lo sabrás si no se la das-Faybelle le guiño el ojo, después empezó a emitir halo azul y desapareció

Hopper no sabía que hacer así que decidió pensarlo, ya que faltaban 2 semanas para el día del legado. Mientras tanto Faybelle apareció en la habitación de Apple para dejarle una información que le interesaría mucho.

-Hola dulce princesita-Dijo Faybelle en tono de burla

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se perfectamente que no le caes para nada a Raven ni mucho menos a mi-Dijo Apple molesta

-Apple yo solo vengo en son de paz a darte noticias de tu querido príncipe azul

-¿Qué pasa con Daring?-Dijo Apple muy interesada ya que desde hace días Daring estaba muy distante con ella.

-Solo vengo a decirte que siento mucho que te hayas quedado sin reina malvada ni príncipe azul

-A que te refieres con eso-Dijo Apple muy seria

-A que tu querido Daring tiene una aventura con la linda princesa de corazones lizzie hearts

-No, eso es imposible, y según tu donde los viste –Dijo Apple alterada

-En la habitación de Daring-Dijo disfrutando del sufrimiento de Apple

-Imposible si Daring se viera con lizzie o cualquier otra no dejaría que alguien los viera-Dijo Apple con lágrimas en los ojos

-Bueno podríamos decir que la maldad esta en todos lados

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Use un hechizo de invisibilidad y si no me crees aquí está la prueba-Dijo mientras le arrojaba a Apple unas fotos de Lizzie y Daring juntos. Apple las tomo y al verlas su cara se llenó de rabia y le grito a la maléfica hada.

-Lárgate de aquí no te quiero ver

-Apple si quieres conseguir que Raven y Daring firmen el libro ve al bosque encantado a las 8:00 pm

-Está bien-Dijo Apple llorando

En ese mismo instante Faybelle desapareció con una cara de satisfacción ya que sus planes iban saliendo a la perfección.


	7. El precio de un final feliz

Eran exactamente las 8:00 pm y Faybelle vio llegar a Apple, de inmediato le conto lo que sucedió esa tarde, ya que Faybelle escucho una conversación con baba yaga y la reina de corazones.

-Apple creo que todo va mejor de lo que pensaba decirte-Dijo Faybelle muy emocionada

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Escuche a baba yaga y a la reina de corazones hablando sobre el comportamiento de lizzie

-Y ¿Qué paso?

-La van a interrogar ya que por las tardes ella nunca está en EAH y, adivina donde está en las tardes Lizzie.

-con Daring, supongo

-claro

-Antes de todo, ¿Por qué haces esto por mí?

-Bueno, coral witch me enseño a ser agradecida, y yo te agradezco que me vas a ayudar a destruir a mi peor enemiga.

-¿Yo? Yo nunca te ayude a nada.

-Lo hiciste inconscientemente

-Bueno entonces que haremos respecto a lizzie, ¿le enseñaremos las fotos a la reina?

-No, todavía no, estas fotos son tu pase a tu final feliz.

Apple sonrió pensando en su final feliz, de repente Faybelle ya no estaba pero muy poco le importo, se sentó en una banca y se puso a pensar en lo feliz que seria. Al día siguiente lizzie estaba en administración de reinos cuando abrió sus libros vio algo que la dejo impactada. Era una foto de ella y Daring besándose y una nota que decía así:

Querida Princesa:

Ya se lo de tu romance con el príncipe Daring y tu mama está aquí porque baba yaga te quiere interrogar justo hace unas horas le dijeron todo al director, fotos como esas tengo muchas así que si no quieres que tu madre se entere deja a Daring en paz y convéncelo de que firme el libro.

XoXo-F

Después de leer la nota lizzie se alteró mucho aunque intento que nadie lo notara, en eso el director llamo a lizzie hearts por el altavoz, sentía que sus piernas temblaban, caminaba lo más despacio posible para poder pensar que excusa iba a decir y también pensaba quien habría poder visto a Daring y a ella besándose y después tomarle una foto después de eso vio que habían médicos en el salón donde se impartía la clase de princesiologia, escucho que alguien había tomado una poción con un hechizo muy poderoso aunque no le importo mucho. Al llegar el director comenzó a hablar seriamente.

-Srta. Hearts, me ha comentado la Sr. Baba Yaga que usted nunca está por las tardes ¿A que se debe eso?

-Emm, bueno pues yo…

-Director Grimm necesitamos su ayuda-Dijo la reina blanca muy asustada

-¿Qué sucede?

-Briar Beuty. Se la llevaron al hospital parece que fue envenenada…

Lizzie no lo podía creer, aquella princesa envenenada era Briar, después de escuchar eso no podía dejar de relacionar la nota que le habian dejado con la persona que enveneno a la hija de la bella apple por fin supo a que se refería faybelle con lo de "destruir a mi peor enemiga" ahora apple se sentía muy mal por el precio de su final feliz.


	8. El dia de los corazones rotos

Lizzie estaba muy confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando, ella quería estar con Daring pero por más que lo amara no podía defraudar a su madre. Lizzie vio a Daring en su casillero y se acercó a él.

-Daring tengo que hablar de algo muy importante contigo-Lizzie ni siquiera podía voltear a verlo a los ojos

-Emm si, ¿Qué te pasa amor?-Dijo Daring un poco confundido por la actitud de lizzie

-Bueno, como sabes mañana es el día del legado y…

-¿Y…?

-Daring yo te amo, pero lo nuestro no puede seguir, he decidido firmar el libro-Dijo lizzie con lágrimas en los ojos

-Pero…Pero tu dijiste que…

-Se lo que dije pero no puedo decepcionar a mi madre ni mucho menos a Apple, lo lamento pero ya no nos podemos seguir viendo-Acto seguido Lizzie salió corriendo se encerró en su recamara rompiendo en llanto.

Daring solo cerro su casillero mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, pero el no se iba a dar por vencido fácilmente. Mientras tanto Briar estaba inconsciente y necesitaban una bruja muy poderosa para revocar el hechizo desconocido, para eso llamaron a Raven quien de inmediato llego al hospital. Raven logro salvar a Briar…Bueno no del todo.

-Ya esta, Briar se pondrá mejor

-Gracias Raven-Dijo Apple mientras abrazaba a Raven

-Si gracias por salvar a nuestra hija-Dijeron los padres de Briar

-No hay de que.

Los padres de Briar entraron a verla y después de unas horas le hablaron a Apple

-Apple, nuestra hija quiere verte

-Claro…-Apple entro y Briar comenzó a llorar

-No puedo creerlo…

-Briar te juro que yo no hice nada

-No ya se que no fuiste tu

-¿Quién fue?

-Fue Hopper-Dijo Briar mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si fue el…

Apple no lo podía creer, ahora ya no se sentía para nada culpable acerca de lo de Briar aun que si se preguntaba porque Hopper había tratado de matar a estaba en su dormitorio llorando porque se sentía terrible por lo que había hecho y de repente apareció Faybelle.

-No llores, tu pobre bella durmiente ya no será un problema entre tú y Darling-Dijo Faybelle disfrutando de su supuesto triunfo

-Yo no quería hacerlo…

-Pero tenías que, o que ¿Quieres que Daring o Dexter se entere de que engañabas a su hermanita con Briar-Dijo Faybelle riendo del sufrimiento de Hopper.

-No pero…

-Maldito-Grito Daring muy enojado

-Daring yo…

-No digas nada imbécil

Daring comenzó a golpear a Hopper mientras Faybelle disfrutaba el espectáculo. Despues de 20 minutos Darling llego a detener la pelea.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa aquí?-Dijo la princesa muy asustada

-Anda Hopper atrévete a decirle lo que hacías-Daring estaba furioso

-¿A qué se refiere mi hermano Hopper?

Hopper se quedó callado.

-Lo que pasa es que tu novio te engañaba-Grito Daring.

Darling abrió la boca pero no consiguió decir nada, después de 5 segundos le dio una cachetada a Hopper y llorando le dijo

-Te odio Hopper, ojala y nunca te hubiera conocido-Darling se fue corriendo muy alterada y Daring se fue detrás de ella, no quería que su hermana cometiera una locura.


	9. El dia de los corazones rotos (parte 2)

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y de nuevo estaba ahí la reina de corazones, Baba Yaga y el director Grimm, Lizzie se sentía menos nerviosa pero se preguntaba si ellos sabían todo sobre su romance secreto.

-Y bien Srta. Hearts díganos a donde va todas las tardes ¿A caso tiene una pareja?

-No-Dijo Lizzie fingiendo indignación

-¿Entonces donde se la pasa todas las tardes y con quién?

-Emmm, bueno…yo…

De repente la habitación se ilumino en color azul, era Faybelle Thorn, ahora todo era más claro, Faybelle uso un hechizo para lograr entrar a la habitación de Daring y tomar esas fotos, la inicial F era la inicial de Faybelle y la persona que había tratado de envenenar a Briar era ella, ya que Faybelle odiaba a Briar por razones desconocidas para ella

-Yo puedo explicar donde esta lizzie TODAS las tardes

-Y ¿En dónde se encuentra la Srta. Hearts según usted Srta. Thorn?

-Conmigo en el bosque encantado, estudiando para la clase del Sr. Wolf

-Si…Eso es cierto-Lizzie se sentía aliviada de que Faybelle no hubiera dicho la verdad

-Les voy a creer, pero si descubro que ustedes mintieron les va ir muy mal.

Al salir la reina de corazones regaño a lizzie

-Esta es la última vez que vengo a tu escuela debido a tu comportamiento, eres una futura reina y debes de comportarte como tal.

-Si madre.

La reina se subio a su carruaje y se fue a hablar con Faybelle para preguntarle porque la salvo

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-Solo soy agradecida

-Agradecida porque-Dijo lizzie fingiendo no saber nada

-Gracias a ti mi nueva amiga Apple va tener su final feliz.

Lizzie ahora entendía mucho más todo lo que hizo Faybelle lo hizo solo por ayudar a Apple. Lizzie se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra se sentía engañada, pensó que Apple era su amiga pero se dio cuenta que no era cierto. Raven estaba besándose con dexter en el mismo lugar que se hicieron estaba muy feliz, no podía creer que por fin Raven era su novia, cada vez que estaba con ella se sentía muy en eso llego Daring

-Lamento interrumpir pero tengo que hablar contigo, es sobre Darling y Hopper

-¿Qué paso?-Dexter estaba preocupado

-Hoy descubrí que…Hopper engañaba a Darling con Briar

-Ese maldito lo voy a…

-Eso no importa lo que importa es encontrar a Darling

-Creo que se dónde puede estar-Dijo Raven tratando de ayudar

Raven los guio hasta un lago y efectivamente ahí estaba Darling sentada en una orilla llorando, Raven se fue para dejar a los hermanos solos.

-Darling tranquila ya estoy aquí-Dijo Dex mientras la abrazaba

-¿Dexter?-Dijo Darling limpiándose las lagrimas

-Si soy yo, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo, no dejes que un sapo arruine tu felicidad

-Si pero…

-Mañana es el día del legado tienes que descansar, mañana será nuestro gran día-Repuso Daring

-Pero pensé que…-Dijo Dexter muy sorprendido pero Daring lo interrumpió

-No quiero hablar de eso-Dijo serio.

Acto seguido, Dexter cargo a Darling y se la llevo cargando todo el camino la llevo a su habitación y los hermanos se quedaron tranquilos ya que la niña de sus ojos estaba descansando para el gran día de mañana.


	10. El dia del legado (Fin del fic)

Era el día del legado, y Apple estaba emocionada porque estaba muy cerca de tener su final feliz, pero aún no estaba segura ya que no sabia si Faybelle había convencido a Raven, era un día muy hermoso ya casi eran las 3:00 Pm, Lizzie se arreglaba tratando de no llorar, ella de verdad quería estar con Daring pero ella no quería decepcionar a nadie. Llegó Duchess quien envidiosa le dijo a Lizzie

-Ojala y hubieras roto las reglas de los Royals

-¿Por qué?-Lizzie se asustó, pensó que Duchess ya sabía lo del romance secreto con Daring

-Porque tu si tienes un final feliz y yo no.

-Ahhh-Lizzie se sentía más tranquila ya que sabía que Duchess no sabía nada.

Todos se estaban arreglando incluyendo a Darling Charming quien se veía muy triste ya que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Hopper había hecho. Por lo tanto Dexter se arreglaba preguntándose cuál sería su destino. Mientras tanto, Raven se arreglaba y veía a su compañera Apple nerviosa, como si quisiera preguntarle algo, pero no se atrevía.

-Apple, ¿Te pasa algo?

-Raven, solo quería saber si tu firmaras el…-Apple fue interrumpida ya que Raven recibió un mensaje. Raven lo leyó y se puso pálida y muy nerviosa

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme-Raven se fue corriendo de su habitación

Apple comenzó a llorar, estaba segura de que Raven no firmaría. Por fin eran las 8:30, la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar. Después de 20 minutos ya todos estaban en sus lugares, los Royals se preguntaban si los Rebels firmarían y los Rebels preguntándose si Raven firmaría o no, ya que depende de ella, ellos firmaran o director dio un largo y aburrido discurso al terminar comenzó a nombrar a todos los royals, ya solo faltaban algunos Royals, llego el de Apple.

-Yo soy Apple White, hija de blanca nieves, y yo prometo seguir mi destino.-Apareció la llave mágica, Apple vio muy emocionada todo lo que pasaría después del cuento, Se casaría con Daring (quien ya había firmado pero no se veía muy feliz) , sería la reina suprema y viviría feliz para siempre.

La siguiente era Lizzie Hearts quien tampoco se veía muy feliz.

-Yo soy Lizzie Hearts, hija de la Reina de corazones y yo… prometo…Seguir mi destino-Lizzie vio con tristeza el libro, como si ella no tuviera un final feliz pero todos sabían que ella sería una mujer poderosa y con unos de los finales felices mas importantes.

La siguiente era Raven, todos los rebels tenían la esperanza de que Raven no firmara…

-Yo soy, Raven Queen, Hija de la reina malvada y yo prometo seguir mi destino-Raven volteo a ver a todos los Rebels con tristeza, ella vio todo lo malvado que haría, no se sentía muy bien al ver todo en lo que se iba a convertir, pero después de esa llamada, Raven…Decidio…

.

.

.

**SE QUE NO DEBERIA HACERLES ESTO, PERO NO SABRAN LO QUE HIZO RAVEN HASTA LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE FIC xD ¿POR QUE? PORQUE ME IRE DE VACACIONES Y LOS QUIERO DEJAR PENSANDO SI RAVEN FIRMARA O NO MUAHAHA :3 SUPONGO QUE TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR VARIAS SEMANAS HASTA QUE SUBA LA CONTINUACION DEL FIC TITULADO AMORES VICTIMAS DEL DESTINO :OO SE QUE ULTIMAMENTE NO HAN ESTADO MUY INTERESANTE LOS FIC, ES QUE ESTOY MUY CANSADA ULTIMAMENTE EL OTRO FIC YA LE HECHARE MAS GANAS,BESOS :* HASTA DENTRO DE… 1 O 3 SEMANAS ;)**


End file.
